The Plan
by Mrs. Harold
Summary: This is going to be a quick, short Zendall piece. based on current storylines.
1. Chapter 1

Zach drove his elegant sedan through the tree-lined streets of Pine Valley. His mind raced with the complexity of the day's revelations. Julia had left the cabin in the woods. She went to seek out help from an old friend, Tad Martin. Zach no longer spent time worrying about keeping Julia safe from mortal danger. As the Julia fog dissipated, Zach realized what Kendall and Greenlee were plotting. He was in shock. He had previously urged Kendall to be supportive for Greenlee, not to help her find a surrogate for her unborn child. Zach was flabbergasted when the realization finally occurred to him. Kendall planned on "being" the surrogate. At first he was furious, wanting to kick her door off the hinges and scream "I KNOW!" But he knew Kendall, going after her face to face would not work. Instead, Zach spent the day doing research on fertility treatments and procedures.

Heading back to the condo complex, Zach thought back to his consultation with a fertility doctor. If Kendall was to be the surrogate, she would be receiving daily hormone injections. The hormones would increase the likelihood of the fertilized embryos successfully implanting into the ovarian walls. Zach was able to ascertain from Dr. Coulter that while taking the hormone injections the surrogate is extremely fertile.

Zach came up with a plan. A plan he hated, a plan that would cause Kendall and Greenlee, and probably the town of Pine Valley to hate him. But what else is new. He could stand to be hated by the world. Sadly, this horrible, deceitful plan would devastate Kendall. Something, he truly would regret doing, but this was for her own good. Suddenly a thought flashed in Zach's mind. 'I denied Ethan, "for his own good" and see where it got us.' Zach physically tried to shake the pain he caused Ethan out of his head, it didn't work.

The plan….get Kendall pregnant before she can be impregnated with Greenlee and Ryan's fertilized eggs. But WHO? Kendall and Zach were barely even speaking since the entire Julia/Wildwind shoot out. He doubted he would get invited into her bed any time this century. Zach ran down a short list of possibilities. JR - one Chandler custody battle at a time was enough, plus the idea of Junior and Kendall made Zach's skin crawl. Ethan - saving Kendall and being a grandfather, absolutely not. Could anyone accomplish the task?

Zach quietly chuckled to himself. A deep low laugh. 'Of course, I could do it. What a sacrifice it would be…' It would take all of the charm in the world to seduce Kendall into bed. But it had to be soon, Kendall and Greenlee had been secretly working on this scheme for a couple of weeks. Zach had to hit the ground running to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Zach was a gambler by nature. As he approached the front door to her condo, he knew he was about to take one of the biggest gambles of his life. With heavy, labored breathing, he raised a cautionary hand and knocked on the door. 'Poker face on man!' He instructed himself. Kendall would sense his apprehension immediately.

The door swung open with force to reveal the radiant Kendall Hart-Slater. She was wearing a pale green sundress with a bandeau top that exposed her slender shoulders and neckline. Her curls were tamed into a ponytail high on top of her head. Zach preferred her hair loose and wild, but quickly re-focused his attention on the task at hand. He used the bulk of his frame to push past her into the half lit living room. Positioning himself against the arm of a comfortable chair near the fireplace.

"What's new, Mrs. Slater?" Zach goaded her.

Kendall closed the door and leaned her back against it, taking a literally defensive position. Dripping with contempt and mocking inflection, Kendall countered "How is Julia Santos-Keifer?"

Zach tried to maintain his ice cold demeanor. There would be no foreplay tonight, Kendall was trying to draw blood. Zach took into account the extra hormones ragging through Kendall's system. "It seems, Mrs. Keifer no longer requires my hospitality. She has left the safe house I arranged for her."

Zach was startled by how suddenly Kendall moved across the room and into his arms. Over the last several months, Kendall had found comfort in his embrace several times. Zach hadn't even admitted to himself how comfortable it felt to hold her. With her head pressed against his chest, the intoxicating smell of her hair washed over him.

Kendall had never felt safer than when she was in Zach's arms, and welcomed any chance to be in his embrace. His arms easily drew her form close to his chest. Kendall began softly, "Zach, I am sorry for my behavior. I was scared that you would be killed, and I…." she stopped speaking as abruptly as she started.

The stood in a silent embrace for several moments. Zach battled with his own thoughts, 'Be honest. Tell her you know. Just ask her not to go through with it. If you do this in deceit, how will she ever trust you again. What is the future for us anyway? Future and Kendall shouldn't be used in the same sentence.' Zach willed the inner voices to be quiet. He would let fate, or destiny, set the course for the evening. 'Who knows where we will end up. Could anyone have predicted that Kendall and I would be married?'

Zach placed his hands on Kendall's shoulder pushing her away from his chest. Zach inquiring "Have you eaten?"

Kendall was floating. The smell of Zach's cologne, the smoothness of his dress shirt, the weight of his arms around her body, the unconscious way he played her hair, all of these things combined caused Kendall to lapse into a recurring daydream. Several weeks ago, while fighting about Julia, Kendall thought for sure Zach would kiss her and was extremely disappointed that he hadn't. She kept thinking about the kiss that hadn't happened. How his lips would feel, how his five o'clock shadow would scratch her soft cheek. And now here in his embrace she longed for her daydream to come true. When he guided her body away from of their embrace, her heart raced, 'Was it going to happen now?' His question confused her, 'Who cares about food?' she thought becoming annoyed. But instead she shook her head, indicating she hadn't eaten.

Zach was gently tracing his fingers up and down the length of her arms. "How about this? I will go get some Take-Out, because I am sure you have no food here." Zach's comments were an attempt to be playful. "Change into something comfortable, and we'll spend a quiet evening together."

Kendall afraid of her voice, nodded and struggled to expel a husky "OK."

Zach leaned in, placing a soft, lingering kiss on Kendall's cheek, before heading for the door.

Kendall held her breath as Zach leaned towards her. His warm lips pressed gently against her cheek, then he glided past her and silently out the door.

Zach stood momentarily in the courtyard before heading to his car. His head was swimming with mixed emotions and thoughts. He had a clear plan and purpose before he knocked on Kendall's door. But now, after their near speechless encounter, he was "off kilter." Kendall had this amazing way of causing Zach to forget his place. Even her rants amused him and brought a smile to his face. Of course, Zach would never admit that to anyone. Zach headed out to retrieve dinner, without a clear direction of where the evening would wind up.

Kendall stood in the same place minutes after Zach closed the door. Anger grew inside of her. She thought 'How dare he walk away.' Kendall decided immediately, 'When Zach comes back,' Her inner skeptic interrupted, 'If he comes back.' Determined, she spoke aloud to herself, "When he comes back, he will have the surprise of a lifetime." Kendall headed with determination into the bedroom, her inner Kane-ness burning with the intensity of the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zach arrived back at Kendall's condo with two bags of food. He immediately noticed the door was not completely closed. He placed their dinner on a nearby bench and cautiously opened the door, calling out, "Kendall?" Zach stood in the doorway speechless. The living room was aglow in soft light. Zach picked up the bags of food, entered the condo, securing the front door behind him.

There were small tealights flickering along the top of the mantle and a small blaze emanated from the fireplace. The coffee table was set with two wineglasses and a single burning ivory pillar candle.

From the bedroom, Kendall appeared. From Zach's expression Kendall knew her plan was working perfectly. Kendall repressed a satisfactory giggle. He was standing in front of the door, two bags of take out food in his hands, and she swore his mouth was agape. She had surprised him, hopefully, intrigued him. But what she really wanted was to entice him.

He stood in shock and astonishment. When the evening started his plan was to seduce Kendall. His plan had either succeeded beyond his wildest imagination, or gotten completely turned around. Without realizing she had crossed the room, Kendall removed the bags from his grip, placing them on the kitchen counter.

"Smells good. What is it?" Kendall asked.

Zach didn't hear Kendall question because he become enthralled by her appearance. Her hair was loose and damp, she must have taken a shower while he was gone. She was wearing a butter yellow satin camisole, with thin satin shoulder straps and a knee length floral patterned skirt. Pink lace edged the top of the satin. Someone may think of this as intimate wear, but Zach knew it was current fashion because of the women patrons at the casino.

Kendall was a vision. Her skin glistened in the candle light, looking like a fine mist of dew had settled on her. His mind raced, he wanted to reach out and trace his fingers along the thin satin ribbon, moving a single finger under the strap, against her skin, pulling the strap off of her shoulder. The sudden realization occurred to Zach, he needed to regain control of the situation.

Kendall was at the kitchen counter, arranging the take-out food onto dinner plates. "Do your husbandly duty and open the wine." Kendall said in a teasing tone.

Zach determined to rein in his thoughts and desires, made confident strides into the kitchen. He positioned himself behind Kendall, close enough to limit her movements. He reached around her for the bottle of wine and wine opener, purposefully brushing her bare arm with his hand. "I didn't know you wanted wine. I would have gotten a good year." Zach goaded.

Kendall spun around to face Zach. Her hands gravitated to his waist. He reached around her again, placing the items on the counter. Her hands moved gracefully across his torso. Kendall's attempt to ignite Zach's desires for her, was beginning to backfire. The softness of his shirt was in direct comparison to his toned muscular frame. As her hands moved upward towards his broad chest, Kendall realized she was standing inside his suit jacket. Kendall longed for him to return her caresses, but his arms remained outstretched. Kendall hands reached his shoulders, pushed the high quality suit jacket from his shoulders, and pulled the jacket down his arms. Bringing her body closer to his. "Get comfortable." she barely was able to croak out.

Zach placed his discarded jacket on the kitchen counter, and took a step closer into Kendall. In the candle light it was difficult to see, but Zach noticed a faint flush across Kendall's face. Zach released a sigh of relief, realizing he wasn't imagining their actions and reactions. Zach reached his arms around either side of Kendall's lithe frame. She quickly drew in an anticipated breathe, hoping Zach didn't notice. Zach abruptly moved away from Kendall and the kitchen. He had reached around Kendall and grabbed the two dinner plates.

He was moving towards the living room, and nonchalantly called over his shoulder, "Sweetie, grab the bottle of wine."

A small laugh escaped from Kendall as she joined Zach in front of the fire, with the bottle of wine. Dinner was a delicious blackened grouper with a spinach salad and raspberry vinaigrette dressing. Zach and Kendall finished the meal while talking about current events, the casino, but avoided the subjects of Greenlee and Julia. The meal was just about finished when Kendall bolted upright, "Oh, I have new pictures of MiMo. Want to see?"

Zach's questioning glance followed Kendall to the console table, "MiMo?"

Kendall plopped down closer to Zach, holding an envelope of pictures. Zach stretched his arm across the back of the couch behind Kendall and looked over her shoulder at the pictures. "Miranda! She is beautiful." Zach was so relieved to see new pictures of his niece. "What's MiMo?"

"Miranda Mona, MiMo is something I made up while Bianca was pregnant." Kendall said in a blasé tone. "I'm the only one that uses it."

Zach enamored by Miranda, gently leaned his chin against Kendall's shoulder. Letting out a pensive sigh, "We should go to Paris."

"Really?" Kendall spun to met Zach's gaze.

Zach gently pushed away from the floor, picking up the dinner dishes, "Come on, I'll wash, you dry."

Kendall followed Zach into the kitchen. "Did you mean it Zach? Can we go to Paris?"

"We can leave in the morning if you want." Zach replied.

Kendall got lost in the thought of heading to Paris. 'Maybe we can surprise Bianca, not tell her we are coming.' Kendall was shocked when Zach splashed her with water from the sink.

"Get drying." Zach said with a hearty laugh.

"Oh, don't even start." Kendall quickly countered.

Zach took Kendall comment as a dare. He picked up a hand full of bubbles and plopped the mass on top of Kendall's head.

Kendall couldn't believe Zach would do something so playful. So Kendall spun the dish towel and cracked it as close as possible to Zach's well toned backside. The laughter was genuine and enthusiastic. In a single movement, Zach took the sprayer from the sink and briefly shot Kendall with a quick burst of water.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that." Kendall screamed with a futile attempt at indignation. Zach swiftly closed the space in between them waving a dry dish towel as a sign of defeat. He tried to pat Kendall dry with the towel, while both of them giggled uncontrollably.

Simultaneously, Zach and Kendall's eyes met. The teasing and desires of the evening came to a crest as Zach pulled Kendall into a passionate kiss. Kendall responded to Zach's touch. Zach swept Kendall into his arms and carried her the short distance into her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JR was confused. He had hated Babe for so long and with such fury, the possibility of not hating her felt foreign. He needed to get out of the mansion, away from questions and the constant stream of people. 'We live in the largest house in Pine Valley, why can I never find anytime to be alone.' JR thought. JR spent most of the evening driving around aimlessly. Until he found himself in the courtyard outside of Kendall's place. JR had convinced himself that Kendall held the answers to his Babe dilemma.

JR noticed an odd light coming from Kendall's apartment. It wasn't a regular light, or the blue flicker of a TV. JR peeked in through the side window and noticed the fireplace and candles, all ablaze. A movement in the kitchen of Kendall's apartment caught JR's attention. Straining to see through the blinds, he noticed it was Kendall and Zach Slater. JR turned his head in astonishment, but quickly refocused on Zach and Kendall wondering what was going on.

Precisely at that moment, JR saw Zach sweep Kendall up into his arms and carry her towards the bedroom. JR moved towards a bench in the courtyard, despondent. Kendall had betrayed him, the phony marriage wasn't phony after all. But JR didn't have the automatic burning need to seek vengeance, as he usually would. Sitting on the bench with his head in his hands, JR realized he had lost Kendall's friendship. Before heading to his car, JR sneaked around the side of the building to peek inside the bedroom window. Adam always accused JR of being a glutton for pain and suffering. JR didn't know what he expected to see through the window, he just knew he had to make sure what he saw was true.

In the dark bedroom, JR could make out their entangled forms. Kendall's nude form was luminous in the dim light, straddling Zach's legs. Her long hair draped down her bare, slim back. Kendall blocked JR's full view of Zach, but from the movements JR surmised Zach was caressing Kendall's exposed breasts with delicate kisses while his hands kneaded her delicate skin. Kendall tilted her head back, simultaneously moving with an action that indicated pleasure and building intensification. JR couldn't take any more an quickly escaped to his car and drove away.

Hours later Zach was sitting in the chair by the glowing fireplace. He abandoned any attempts at sleep. He sat stoically comparing the dulling embers in the firebox to his own love life. He had thought Maria/Maureen was the love of his life, causing a fire to burn inside of him, eliciting feeling he didn't know he could possess. Over the last several months those feelings, that fire, had burned itself out, leaving only glowing embers. Zach didn't even know how to explain the feelings he had towards Kendall. They have been married several months, have a friendship based on mutual respect. Surprisingly, there had been long, lonely nights while he worked at the casino that he looked forward to seeing her, or wished she was with him. She was entertaining, in an unpredictable, sometimes irritating way. Zach sat up from the chair, kneeling in front of the fireplace. He placed a new log on the fire. 'Symbolic' he thought to himself. After a few moments, the new log began to emit a dull glow, and a faint scent. 'Designer scented firewood, how typically Kendall is that?'

And as if his thoughts alone summoned her, Kendall quietly padded from the bedroom wrapped in a blanket and climbed into Zach's lap. One of his hands caressed her legs draped across his frame, while his other hand twirled through her curls. She nuzzled into his shoulder, her warm breathe on his neck caused shivers to race down his spine.

Their bodies shifted slightly in the chair, Kendall ran her hands through Zach's dark, short, wavy hair. 'Everything about him is so masculine. His scent, his frame, his lips. His hands are soft but strong, caressing her with tender strokes of desire and need.' Kendall couldn't think of anything but Zach. How his iconic dead pan stare, cracked just a little when he looked at her. She had figured out there was the smallest flash that gleamed in his deep hazel eyes. The flash was his attempt at shutting out the world. He kept almost everyone at bay with his gruff, abrupt attitude. But Kendall knew that the nastiness was just a wall. A wall to keep anyone from getting too close. She thought she had broken threw the wall tonight, that he had let her in emotionally, as well as, physically.

She traced his scruffy jaw line with her long fingers, pausing to circle the ultra-sexy cleft in his chin. Kendall gently pulled his chin down towards her, engaging his soft lips in a brief taste of passion.

"Kendall?" Zach said in a deep whisper pulling away from her

"Mm.." Kendall purred in response, lightly kissing his jaw line.

"Kendall," his thought pattern was getting lost because of her warm moist kisses against his skin. Did he dare verbalize his thoughts. He wanted to talk about the surrogacy and beg her not to go through with it. Instead, he lifted her off of his lap and laid her gently in front of the fireplace. He covered her face with soft loving kisses. Moving to place kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her chin, neck, collarbone. He laid fully alongside her, stroking the stray hairs off of her beautiful face. "You are a gorgeous woman, Kendall." Zach admitted easily.

Her enormous blue eyes danced with the reflection of the fire. His fingers traced along her collarbone, down between her breasts, stopping to lay flat on her stomach, reaching around to her hip, he pulled her close to him with a sudden urgency. He kissed her deeply, as she eagerly responded to his touch. Her hands reached for his waistband, pushing away the boxers.

Breathlessly Zach pulled out of their kiss. Again meeting Kendall's glance, locking their eyes. "Are you sure?" Zach seemed to hesitate before consummating their union.

Kendall's voice betrayed her, the timbre of her voice was too high and almost cracked, "Zach, I want you to make love to me. I want to be….Zach" Kendall couldn't bring herself to speak any more, she pulled him closer.

"Kendall. Wait, earlier when we made love, we didn't use protection. I don't have anything to protect you." Zach's guilt about his intentions ate away at his soul.

Kendall didn't blink, she wasn't thinking about Greenlee or fertility treatments, all she could think of was her desire for Zach and how offended she felt. "I don't have any diseases, Do you?"

"Of course not." Zach answered immediately "Kendall, I meant protection against pregnancy." A voice in Zach's head screamed 'COWARD.'

Kendall finally stopped caressing his chest, pulling slightly away from his embrace, "And the idea of me having your child so horrible?" Tears started to well in Kendall's ocean blue eyes.

Zach couldn't believe where this evening had taken them, talk about a train falling off the tracks. 'See what happens when you try to do the good thing.' the voice in his head taunted him. Apprehensively, Zach said to Kendall, "I do not want to put you in a…. Damn it Kendall, I care about you deeply. I want to make sure this isn't a mistake, or a regret, something bigger than we can handle."

Her eyes would not meet his. Looking over his shoulder into the fire, "What if I am already pregnant?"

Zach feared the worst, that she had already gone through with the insemination of the Lavery embryo. He tried to swallow the large lump in his throat, and only muttered "What do you want me to do?"

Turning towards him abruptly, her eyes now blazing like lasers into his soul. "Would you deny our child?" Kendall's words stung like a cold wind. But he realized she said 'our child.'

"Kendall, I would give _our child _all the love in the world. I would cherish the opportunity to give a child my heart and soul. If you are willing to share my heart and soul with our child." Zach spoke quickly not analyzing each word.

Her gaze softened, "You are willing to let me in?" Kendall spoke in a whisper.

"You already are." Zach spoke with more genuine emotion than he had felt in a long time. He pulled her back into an embrace, holding her for an eternity. Their love making started slowly, tentatively. But crested with a flurry of promises and declarations of loyalty and love. Just before they both fell asleep, Zach whispered, "I promise to keep you and our child safe and loved."

Zach was fully aware he was dreaming. It was a warm summer night and he was walking through Pine Valley Memorial Park with purposeful long strides. Turning a corner, in a small enclave there was a picnic table covered in food and a traditional red checkered blanket on the ground. Zach turned toward a small excited voice, "Daddy, Daddy, can you push me on the swings?"

A small flurry of curls rushed into Zach's arms. He picked up the little girl with a quick spin and low chuckle. "Anything you want, pumpkin." Zach glanced towards the picnic blanket to glance at his beautiful wife, the mother of his child, smiling at Zach and the little girl. "Let's go. To the swings."

Zach bolted upright, causing the sleeping Kendall to stir. Was this dream a harbinger of things to come. Could it be possible that Zach got Kendall pregnant, and he could have the life he dreamed of? The realization that the little girl in his dream may never be, caused Zach to shudder with despair. Tears had begun to pool in his eyes, something that hadn't happen in years. He laid back down next to Kendall and pulled her into an embrace. Her sleeping body was warm, but he shivered with a loss he couldn't fathom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morning came too soon. Kendall drifted in and out of sleep. The memories of the previous evening and the weight of his body against her caused Kendall to coo contently. Still cuddled together on the living room floor, Kendall contemplated her next move. Last night's plan of seduction worked perfectly, but she didn't expect all of their deep feelings to be revealed. She didn't regret one moment with Zach, not since their marriage began. Last night was wonderful. 'What's next?' Kendall's mind began to work. 'We could stay in bed all day.' Giggling aloud at the thought of Zach not checking in at the casino at least once every hour.

A sudden realization caused Kendall to jump to a seated position. Startling the dozing Zach, "What is it?" his deep voice grumpled.

Kendall had an appointment with Dr. Madden at 10:00am. Greenlee was going with Kendall, and would pick her up at 9:30. Kendall spun around and yanked the decorative lock off of the end table. 9:15. "Zach, you have to get up. I have an appointment, I forgot about. Come on, baby, please." Kendall pulled one of the covers around her, while simultaneously, pushing Zach's sleep form.

"Alright, Kendall. Thank you for the loving wake up call. Go, get ready, I'll lock the place up." Zach's head was groggily with sleep. He didn't pick up on Kendall's urgency.

Kendall was in the bedroom, tugging the sheets off of the bed. She rushed into the closet to stuff the mass of Egyptian cotton into a wicker laundry basket. She emerged from the closet in a fuzzy yellow robe, with blue stars across the back. Zach leaned against the door jam watching her move in an ever increasing frenzy. She was surprised by his presence, but quickly recovered by throwing his discarded clothes in his direction.

Zach finally grasped the notion that Kendall was trying to get rid of him fast. He closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her delicate frame. She jumped at his touch like a trapped animal. But Zach would not be deterred so easily. He tightened his hold of her. "Kendall, Stop!" He ordered gruffly.

She stopped squirming, but avoided meeting his glance.

"Tell me." And he said no more.

Kendall took a deep breathe, almost as if she was physically preparing herself. "Greenlee will be here in ten minutes to pick me up. We have something to take care of today." Kendall immediately felt guilty about the half-truth she just uttered. Should she tell him everything? How would he react?

Zach released Kendall from his restrictive embrace, but let his left hand rest on her right hip. His right hand cradled her cheek guiding her eyes towards his. He saw the silent desperation in her eyes pleading with him. Slowly, delicately, he moved closer to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Silently, he turned his back to her, quickly put on his pants and shirt, and left the bedroom. He grabbed his jacket from the kitchen counter and continued without a word out of the condo. He reached into the pocket of his jacket to retrieve the keys that would provide solace to his own home.

Kendall heard the door close securely behind Zach. She sat on the edge of the bed, releasing a single, audible sob. Moments from their evening quickly flashed through Kendall's mind. Playful teasing, genuine conversation, passionate lovemaking. She should still feel his kisses against her skin, the weight of his body against hers, his warm breathe against her neck. Last night, they became more than lovers, more than friends. The marriage of convenience needed to be re-defined. But instead of delving into the unexplored territory of their relationship, Kendall pushed him out the door. How would he ever forgive her? She looked at the clock, a reminder of the time, and quickly ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Zach moved into the bedroom, throwing the armful of clothes onto the undisturbed bed. In quiet reflection he moved into the bathroom and started the shower. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection, contemplating his actions until the steam clouded the view. While he showered, his inner voice taunted him. 'What did you expect? You went there with the purpose of deceit. You deserve a whole lot more than a quick shove out of the door.'

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his glistening masculine physique. He reached out his right hand to wipe the steam away from the mirror, but hesitated He was going to shave. But realized he couldn't stand the thought of looking at himself. 'How could you allow yourself to care about her? The wreckage will be immense.'

His self-deprecating thoughts followed him as he dressed and moved into the kitchen to make coffee. He couldn't help but look through the blinds towards Kendall's door. He turned back towards the coffee and file folder of figures on the counter. He needed to concentrate on work instead of Kendall. A pink flash drew his attention back to Kendall's entryway. Zach moved closer to the window and saw Greenlee Lavery, dressed in a pink sundress, unceremoniously banging on Kendall's door. Zach let out a sigh of relief, and saying aloud. "At least that wasn't a lie."

Kendall jumped out of the shower, barely drying off her lithe body. She threw on the deep cotton robe and dashed into the living room. Kendall gathered up the candles and empty wine glasses, looking around for a place to deposit the evidence of Zach's presence.

A loud repetitious bang almost caused Kendall to drop the items. Kendall quickly opened the pantry closet, placing the cache on the middle shelf. Another sequence of loud banging, accompanied Greenlee's voice, "Kendall, you better not have overslept?"

Kendall swung open the front door. Greenlee quickly rushed past Kendall barking demands. "I can't believe you aren't ready yet? You know how important today is don't you? How could you be so irresponsible?"

Kendall swung the door closed with enough force for the door to slam shut and the windows to vibrate. "Do not push me this morning." Greenlee's aggressive attitude rubbed Kendall the wrong way, causing Kendall to react with the same level of disdain. Kendall walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Kendall, we are going to be late." Greenlee said with a sense of urgency.

"I am not doing to blow out my hair. But I need to get dressed." Kendall explained from the other room.

Exasperated by Kendall's lack of dedication, but not wanting to rustling anymore of her delicate feathers, Greenlee withheld any other comments. 'God forbid Kendall would be the gracious hostess and offer me something to drink.' Greenlee thought as she helped herself to a water from Kendall's fridge. Greenlee noticed there were clean dishes sitting on the counter, enough silverware and plates for two. "So what did you do last night?" Greenlee suspiciously called out to Kendall.

Kendall was sitting on the chaise slipping on her blue strappy sandals. Before responding to Greenlee inquiry, Kendall noticed the stripped bed and had a flash of the evening with her husband. "Um, just dinner, pregnancy books and sleep." Kendall knew the missing details would send Greenlee into a fury. Walking out from the bedroom, Kendall chimed as pleasantly as possible, "Ready, Let's go."

Greenlee wanted to press the issue of the dinner dishes for two, but the desire to get to Dr. Madden's office for the implantation overwhelmed her. Grabbing her purse, she followed behind Kendall "Let's go."

The two women emerged from the condo, locking the door behind them. Turning around Kendall immediately noticed Zach standing in the courtyard in front of his condo, leaning casually against the column. The sound of her heart beat filled her head, her breathing became short, she wanted to run into his arms, beg his forgiveness, cover his mouth with hers with desperate kisses.

Zach purposefully lingered around his front door waiting for Kendall to emerge. She said the appointment was at 10:00, and it was 9:50. When she came out of the door, it was as though the sun emerged from behind a could. His body felt warm, his heart seemed to skip a beat. She turned around and spotted him standing there. He wanted to gather her into his arms, to beg her forgiveness, to cover her mouth with desperate kisses.

Greenlee noticed that Kendall had not fallen in step behind her heading for the parking lot. She turned around and noticed the silent exchange between Zach and Kendall. 'Oh, this is too much. I have to put a stop to this." Greenlee stomped over to Kendall's side. The height difference between the women seemed enormous. Greenlee tugged on Kendall's arm, while glaring at Zach "Let's go, Kendall. We don't want to be late."

Kendall didn't even look at Greenlee, she never broke the intense gaze occurring between her and Zach. "Greenlee, I'll meet you in the car."

Greenlee opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it realizing Kendall could back out of the surrogacy thing at any minute. Greenlee shot Zach a death glance, and stomped away to wait in the car. "Five minutes, Kendall." Greenlee called out over her shoulder.

Zach and Kendall closed the distance between them, meeting in the middle of the courtyard, stopping within inches of an embrace.

Kendall began, "I'm sorry I was so rude. That was not my intention."

Zach's stomach did a somersault. Trying to maintain his ice cold demeanor was difficult, a smile wanted to spread across his face. But he tried to restrain himself. He reached for Kendall, placing his hand behind her neck. His thumb traced her jaw. "This meeting has you really jumpy. Is there anything I can do to help?" Zach spoke cautiously.

Immediately Kendall broke eye contact with Zach. She was looking towards the ground. Zach knew the next words out of her mouth would be a lie. He had spent the last 20 years reading people and Kendall was like a book.

She quietly contemplated telling him the truth, but didn't want him to have a massive coronary on the spot. She resigned herself to lying to Zach, even though she hated doing it. "No, thank you. It's about the holiday launch." Her heart sank with the weight of her lie. "I would really like to see you later." She raised her eyes to meet his, hoping she sold her story well enough.

Zach moved closer to Kendall, pressing his cheek against hers. Softly, he spoke, for only her to hear. "For you, my love, anything." He moved away from her to look into her eyes again, then turned and walked towards the parking lot.

He walked briskly. Greenlee didn't have anytime to get out of her hiding spot and back into her car. Zach acknowledged Greenlee as he passed her. "Good enough show, Mrs. Lavery."

Greenlee had watched from behind a topiary. She could see their interaction, but could barely hear what was being said. He wanted to know about their appointment. Greenlee was thankful Kendall could lie faster and better than she could walk. Zach seemed satiated by Kendall's answer. 'Damn it, what is going on between them.' Greenlee wondered, especially after Zach whispered something to Kendall. 'What did he say?' Greenlee didn't have time to judge Kendall's reaction because Zach came towards her hiding spot so fast.

After, Zach drove off, Greenlee moved into the courtyard towards Kendall. Greenlee asked Kendall, "Ready, to go?"

Kendall turned to Greenlee, "No, I am not."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zach drummed his fingers against the Italian leather steering wheel. 'How can I top last night?' He searched for ideas. Like a light bulb illuminating a dark room, a thought occurred to him. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. He had the number programmed into his phone and never thought he would actually use it. After several rings, Zach was afraid he would get transferred to voice mail.

A sigh of relief escaped from Zach as he heard, "Hello" from the other end. "It's Zach, and I need your help." Zach explained his idea, asking the unlikeliest person for help. When Zach finished there was a deafening silence. Zach was taking another gamble in the relationship department, and didn't know what the results would be. Usually Zach doesn't bet on long shots, but somehow he hoped today would be different. 'Look at last night, who would have expected that.' Zach thought during the silent period.

"Alright, What time?" Ethan finally responded.

"Thank you, Ethan. Really, I owe you one. How is six o'clock?" Zach was relieved.

"You're welcome, Zach." Ethan responded. Ethan snapped his cell phone closed before he picked up the phone on his desk. "Get me John Gregor."

Greenlee began to hyperventilate. "Kendall, we are already late. We have to go."

"We can't go anywhere, until I get this off my chest." Kendall couldn't believe her own words.

"No Kendall, we have an appointment with Dr. Madden. We are already late. Let's go." Greenlee demanded in her snippiest demeaning tone.

"Listen Greenpea! Today's appointment AIN'T happening. Deal with it." Kendall fired back and stormed back into her condo, leaving the front door open.

Greenlee stood in the courtyard feeling like she was just punched in the gut. Her stomach felt sour and a wave of nausea passed through her at a high rate of speed. Her gazed followed Kendall's form into the darkness of the condo's interior. Slowly, as if in a dream Greenlee moved through the front door, gently closing the door behind her.

Kendall was sitting on the sofa with her back to the front door. Her head was cradled in her hands, elbows propped on her knees. Greenlee quietly moved through the living room, seating herself in front of Kendall's huddled frame. Kendall noticed Greenlee position, but did not raise her head to acknowledge her entrance. The two women sat without speaking for several moments. Finally Kendall began to explain.

"Last night, I had dinner with Zach." she started slowly.

"That explains the multiple dishes." Greenlee chimed in, frustrating Kendall.

'I swear she just has to hear her own voice.' Kendall thought before continuing her confession. "He is… We… " a smile crept onto Kendall face. She raised her head from a bowed position, but avoided Greenlee gaze of darting fire. "The cold exterior is an act. Really he is warm and playful and endearing." Kendall felt her cheeks grow warm as she continued.

"Yeah, sure. Did you forget how he came to town to ruin Maria and Edmund's marriage, or the sick murder mystery game" Greenlee laid the sarcasm and venom on deep and thick, causing Kendall's defenses to go up. "Oh yeah, lets not forget denying Ethan was his son."

Kendall bolted up from her seat, "Zach, promised he would never deny our child. That he would love and cherish our child."

Greenlee jumped to the upright position, which wasn't very high. "Was this a hypothetical conversation, or did you do the deed with that man?" Greenlee demanded.

Kendall did not answer Greenlee right away, which infuriated Greenlee. "Damn it, Kendall. How could you be so stupid? Zach doesn't care about you. You are another notch in the bedpost, a conquest."

Finally, Kendall exploded. "Zach loves me. I know this is hard for anyone to imagine, a man truly loving me. But he does. Last night, his biggest concern was protecting me." Kendall was at a point where her fury took over, leaving common sense and discretion behind.

"From what?" Greenlee yelled over Kendall's rant.

"Unprotected sex." Kendall shouted back.

Greenlee's face lost all of its color. "You had unprotected sex last night with Zach? You stupid bitch. You are taking fertility medication. The chances of you getting pregnant last night are probably over 100."

Kendall's head spun with the verbalization of her actions. But Greenlee continued her onslaught of hatred. "This is how you honor Ryan's memory. The memory of a loving man, by letting your libido take over, probably getting pregnant by Zach. I knew I should have never trusted you." The petite woman finished spitting the hateful words at Kendall and stormed out of the condo, slamming the door behind her.

Kendall was left with her own thoughts. 'Pregnant by Zach. Is it possible, one night.' She glanced at the area of floor in front of the fireplace, where she awoke that morning nestled in Zach's embrace. She lowered herself to a seated position in front of the fireplace. Unconsciously, she stroked the wood floor, allowing her thoughts to run away from her. 'Zach's baby. Her and Zach's baby. A little girl with dark curly hair and warm, cinnamon hazel eyes.' Kendall thought about Zach, how the gold slivers in his rich hazel eyes sparkled with mischievous excitement. How his intense voice soothed her deepest fears and concerns. Kendall didn't hate the idea of having Zach's baby. She smiled to herself, allowing her hand to lay on her tight, flat abdomen. She reached for a pillow and throw from the closest chair, laid down on the floor and drifted into a blissful sleep.

Zach's entrance into the boutique caused a few murmurs from customers and salesclerks. Zach enjoyed being the focus of attention. He confidently strode to the nearest salesclerk, "I need to see Mrs. Fargate, please." Flashing his most charming smile. The clerk scurried behind a taupe curtain. Emerging a few moments later was the eternal Myrtle Fargate, the honorary matriarch of the Kane women.

"Zach Slater, I should have know it was you causing all the hustle and bustle in a women's clothing boutique." Myrtle's banter always amused Zach.

"Mrs. Fargate, you are radiant as ever." Zach moved to place a gentle kiss on Myrtle's cheek.

"So, Darling, why are you here disrupting my store, with your sexy voice and sultry good looks?" Myrtle teased.

"I am here because I need your assistance." Zach explained his latest plan to the elderly woman causing her to brighten with delight.

"Oh, you are a sly one. I am just the woman you need. Well, besides my cherished Kendall. Consider it done. Where would you like everything delivered?" Myrtle beamed with self satisfaction, knowing that she was dead on about the true Zach Slater.

A little girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes squealed for her mother's attention. Myrtle and Zach both turned to admire the sweet child confined to a stroller. Zach's thoughts faded back to the previous night's dream and to his precious daughter.

Myrtle's low voice brought Zach back to reality suddenly, "Cute child, but she can't compare can she?"

"No, she can't." Zack admitted sullenly.

"Miranda is a child that just brightens a room by her presence. Well, she is a Kane after all." Myrtle kidded.

Zack felt a sharp pain of guilt. He hadn't been thinking about Miranda, as sweet as his niece is. He was thinking again about the child of his dreams.

"Well, then you should be off. Give all of my love to our girls." Myrtle started to physically push Zach out of the boutique.

Calling out from over his shoulder, Zack said, "Thank you Mrs. Fargate. As usual."

Myrtle laughed at the sight of him. If she didn't know any better she would say he was a man in love. In love with his wife. But there was something else behind his handsome eyes, something he was trying to hide. Myrtle promised herself she would find out the mystery, after she helped with his plot.


End file.
